1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leader or trailer tape attached to the end of a magnetic recording medium and more particularly, it is concerned with a leader or trailer tape for a magnetic recording medium, which is improved in abrasion resistance as well as light permeability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to detect optically the end of a magnetic tape in a video tape recorder. That is to say, the end of a magnetic tape is detected when a transparent leader tape attached to the end of a magnetic tape is crossed between a light source and light detecting means such as photodiode. As a leader tape for this purpose, there have hitherto been used non-treated bases such as polyethylene terephthalate, cellulose acetate and polyvinyl chloride films, which are not subjected to a special treatment. However, these materials are excellent in light permeability, but have the disadvantage that the electric resistance is high so that the static electricity generated is hardly removed and dusts tend to adhere through electrostatic attraction. The dusts adhered to a leader tape are removed to the surface of a magnetic layer or a magnetic head before long, resulting in drop outs or output lowering. Thus it has been proposed to provide a leader or trailer tape with a layer containing an antistatic agent or pigment, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 38007/1972, 40504/1974 and 57408/1975.